United Nations of Smogon
The United Nations of Smogon (or UNOS) is a worldly alliance between nations on the planet Earth. Formed on November 25, 2006, UNOS is a fast growing alliance that will surely someday become a superpower. Currently a majority of the nations are third-world countries, but through their alliance, they will quickly prosper. Charter Our Mission The Assembly and People of the United Nations of Smogon (UNOS) has only one mission as of now. UNOS is dedicated to peace and prosperity, by forming alliances through nations and other alliances. UNOS's goal is to establish itself as a generous and well-maintained alliance, which will help further humanity. The United Nations of Smogon wishes show that unity and perseverance can make even the tiniest of nations great. The group of collective nations will not declare war among each other unless all talks and other options have failed. UNOS's nations strive to stick together and defend the alliance when threatened Neutrality UNOS remains neutral towards other alliances and member nations, but when and if a controversy sparks, the nations will be there to defend one another. Talks among other alliances are always an option and forming alliances is not out of the question when it comes to defending UNOS and the member nations War Our position on war is as follows: we will do all that is in our power to prevent it, but if it becomes necessary we will partake in it. Our assembly and Council are always hard at work making sure that we keep our allies under the knowledge that they are not to declare war on another nation, lest they feel the repercussions of their actions. When we are attacked by another alliance, however, we will engage in combat with said alliance until they have been pummeled into the ground with our mighty Focus Punches. If a member nation if UNOS is attacked, UNOS will immediately engage in peace talks, if that fails a war will be undertaken with the full support of all member nations of UNOS, by providing soldiers, monetary aid, and even partake in battle themselves. On the note of unallied nations (independents), we will try to keep a peaceful policy. However, our strive for peace is not as strict as with alliances. We do not endorse attacking an independent nation simply for fun, but if it becomes necessary it will be done. However, we urge other alliances to not support any independent or rogue that is at war with a UNOS Alliance member. Doing so would be considered an act of war against the full roster of nations. Aid Financial aid will be available for up and coming nations, and is usually required to be paid back, but the amount depends on the nation's preferences that gives the aid. When a member nation becomes endowed in money, it is expected that they help younger smaller nations when they can, as this creates a stronger more reliable group of nations. Rogues Will not be tolerated unless their actions have been approved by the UNOS council, we try to maintain a peaceful group of nations and a single rogues could ruin it all. Rogues will be punished by UNOS declaring war on the rogue nation and removing them from the group of nations. Nuclear Weapons Recent events have led us to need to take a stand on nuclear weapons and facilities. The United Nations of Smogon will continue research of nuclear weapons, and will begin production of them when available. However, before a nuke is even launched, the actions must be made considered and then approved by the UNOS Council members. Until that action is approved, nukes will be refrained from use. Our Government The United Nations of Smogon is run by two groups, the UNOS Council and UNOS. The highest of the groups is the UNOS Council. It is made up of seven permanent members, chosen based on their geography to handle threats that the other council members may not be around for. (the council can impeach and remove members from the council through a vote) They are expected to monitor any large-scale events regarding the world and approving or denying the use of war and nuclear weapons. They are very important to the way we run and are the main factor in peace-keeping. UNOS is made up of all the nations and will always have a say and participate in matters. The allied nations are expected to cooperate to further the exploits of UNOS and remain united under UNOS. Every formal announcement to the world and treaties between alliances are reviewed and ratified by all the member nations. These are the decrees of the United Nations of Smogon. Below is a list of all UNOS Councilmen: Permanent UNOS Council members: selection was based on geographical location to be better prepared to answer any threats that may arise while others may be sleeping, members may be removed, and is by no means a solid group, if someone shows that they are being active and can make good decisions, they can be added to the council Name: cloud9x Nation: Cloudastan Name: King Koopa Nation: Super Mario Land Name: Batpig Nation: Hoenn Name: Shiv42 Nation: Machod Name: AvatarST Nation: Avatarstina Name: Hazerider Nation: Dingleberria Name: Hipmonlee Nation: PDRHipmonland Membership To become a member, one must be approved by the current UNOS Council. Once a member, one is expected to put The United Nations of Smogon in their alliance affliation and then adhere to the rules and try to remain reaceful. Official UNOS Council *cloud9x *King Koopa *Shiv42 *Batpig *AvatarST *Hazerider *Hipmonlee List of member nations *Super Mario Land *Machod *Coralstan *g80land *bluerouble *Smogons Great Empire *Nation of Man *Portugalian *Cloudastan *Hoenn *Avatarstina *Dingleberria *Galaxia *Jap-Ind-Den *Quuba *Clarendon *Akronia *Yerontimeri *Lycia *Kimi Ga Yo England *Siphonia *PDRHipmonland *Unlimited Blade Work *Figtonia *Esteyel *n00bland *Cumfart Official Color: Blue Official Mascot: Smogon *IRC channel: #smogon @ irc.dejatoons.net Category:AlliancesCategory:UNOS alliance